The Prior
by Briar Elwood
Summary: A The Shroud story. Obviously 10 spoilers. DV.
1. PART ONE: Prologue

_PART ONE  
The Prior of the Ori_

"Hallowed are the Ori."

Cameron Mitchell, Teal'c, Samantha Carter, and Vala Mal Doran stared at the Prior from behind their hiding places with utter shock and horror.

"What the…?" Mitchell hissed.

"Oh my—" Carter started.

"You traitor!" Vala yelled, standing up. "You filthy, ugly, stupid, idiotic traitor!" she bellowed, an edge in her voice. Cameron grabbed her arm.

"Vala…" he warned. She jerked away, storming up to the Prior.

"How _could_ you, Daniel? 'Hallowed are the Ori'…. Since when? It's the _Ori_! The Ori who _killed_ me! The Ori who kill just because people won't worship them! The _**Ori**_! How could you become a _**Prior**_!"

Daniel only smiled…not a Daniel smile, though. A Prior smile.

Behind Vala, Cameron stood.

"Vala, we don't know if he did this _willingly_…" he hissed, but was cut off by Daniel.

"A being cannot be turned to a Prior unwillingly. This was my choice."

Cameron looked to Daniel, his gut twisting with a swirl of emotions. Okay, _this_ was a problem. Vala gave a screech of rage and ran to Daniel, fists raised.

"Vala!" Cameron called, afraid Daniel would do something but Vala slammed into him and Daniel did nothing. Angrily, Vala burrowed her head into Daniel's chest and beat him with her fists, sobbing.

"How could you?" she raged hoarsely.

Daniel ignored the woman sobbing into his cloak and met Cameron's hurt and confused stare. He smiled again and then looked down to what was visible of Vala's head.

"Adria wishes to speak to you," he told her. Calming ever so slightly, Vala raised her head to gaze into his now-white eyes.

"What?" she whispered. Daniel smiled at her and Vala thought she could see a remnant of the real Daniel. His free arm wrapped around her waist and he looked back at Cameron, Sam, and Teal'c.

"Hallowed are the Ori," he declared and then he and Vala vanished.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	2. ONE: Adria

"Sir, we've got a problem," Colonel Mitchell said as soon as he and his team, save Daniel, walked through the 'gate. General Landry frowned as SG-1 walked up to him.

"Where's Vala?" he asked. The colonel winced.

"Daniel took her," he answered. Landry's eyes widened.

"Daniel?" he repeated. Cameron nodded. Sam stepped forward.

"Sir, Daniel's been made into a Prior," she said uneasily. Landry's gaze shot to Sam.

"What?" he demanded. Sam shifted uncomfortably under the general's penetrating gaze.

"According to Tevaris, a citizen there, he was…different than the other Priors. He was using a 'soft shell' side of evangelism, sharing only the benefits and positive merits of Origin as the path to salvation. He made no threats that Tevaris's village would face death and destruction if they refused to follow the Origin," Carter explained.

"He's still a Prior," Landry argued. Sam nodded.

"We know, sir."

Landry bristled angrily and looked at Cameron.

"Can a person become a Prior against their will?" he asked. Cameron's eyes darted to the floor.

"Apparently not, sir."

Landry sighed, hiding a growl of frustration. Why would Daniel join the enemy? Then he nodded wearily.

"All right. I'll give you fifteen minutes to unpack and then I expect a full explanation of what happened," he ordered. The remains of SG-1 nodded and separated to their quarters. Landry watched as Teal'c's retreating form left him alone in the 'Gate Room and sighed again, passing a hand over his brow. How they were going to get themselves out of _this_ one, the general had no idea.

XxXxX

"Mother. I've missed you."

Vala ignored Adria as she continued to glare at Daniel. Adria smiled.

"Isn't our new Prior wonderful, Mother? He's quite loyal…though he does have the annoying idea that we should spare the unbelievers."

At this, Vala looked up to meet her daughter's gaze. "He _was_ wonderful," Vala spat. "At least, I thought he was. Apparently I was wrong," she mused, returning her glare to Daniel. He only smiled. Unable to bare the sight of Daniel's white hair, white robes, white skin, and milky eyes any longer, Vala turned to look at another heartbreaker…her daughter. Miracle of the Ori. A devoted daughter, yes, but determined to turn her mother to the teachings of the Book of Origin. While her mother was equally determined to prove to her daughter the Ori were evil. Adria smirked.

"Danielle," she called. A young girl, a servant, scurried up to her mistress, head bowed. "Tell our cook we will have two for dinner. Daniel, as usual, will find his own food. Vala…well, she's my mother so we can't exactly let her fend for herself, now can we?"

"Yes, m'am," the servant girl answered meekly, and then scurried off to do as Adria bid. Adria looked up to Daniel and Vala and smiled warmly.

"Daniel, lead Mother to her quarters. Mother, I will see you for dinner. That isn't a request," she ordered. Vala replied with a narrow-eyed glare as Daniel led her away.

XxXxX

About what some would call an "earthly" hour later, Vala found herself sitting in front of an elaborate feast, her daughter at the head of the table beside Vala. By the main entrance stood Daniel, a silent and foreboding character. Vala tried her hardest to ignore him and focus on her food but was finding quite hard. He had betrayed her, all of them. All of SGC was at great risk now, the entire Milky Way galaxy to tell the truth. In fact, the Pegasus galaxy was in danger too! And what was Vala doing about it? Feasting with her miracle daughter. Frustration boiled up inside of Vala and she bit hard down on a chicken leg.

"So Mother. Are you finding the food enjoyable?"

Vala looked up to give Adria a raised eyebrow, setting the leg down. Slowly, she nodded, trying to find the hidden meaning behind her daughter's question. Adria smiled, as if she knew what her mother was thinking.

"It's a simple question, Mother. Conversation starter, perhaps."

Vala pointed at Adria's untouched food. "Then why aren't you eating? I bet you could find out if the food was 'enjoyable' yourself."

Adria smiled knowingly. "Yes, of course. I guess I could, couldn't I?"

Mother and daughter held unwavering gazes for a couple of minutes, but Vala soon backed away, looking pointedly at Adria's still uneaten food.

"You gonna eat it or not?" she asked. Adria continued to smile.

"I'll eat what I wish, when I wish. It is none of your concern, Mother."

Vala shrugged, turning back to her chicken leg. "Just trying to be a good parent."

Adria's smile widened. "Of course you are. Now Mother. About the Origin."

Vala sighed, rolling her eyes and setting her chicken back down. By now she doubted she'd _ever_ be able to finish.

"No."

Adria sighed. "Oh, come now, Mother. Can't you at least give it a chance?"

Vala glared at her daughter. "No, I can't. After seeing what I've seen. Believing because, if you don't, you die, isn't my idea of salvation."

"Not all Followers of the Ori are going by that principle anymore, Mother," Adria argued, looking pointedly at the Prior standing by the door.

"And even you said you thought it was a fool-hardy idea!" Vala pointed out. "The Ori killed me, Adria! They're not someone I'm about to follow!"

Adria sighed. "The Ori did not kill you. It was the villagers. The Ori healed you, brought you back to life. Which I am eternally grateful for."

Vala snorted. "Yeah, cuz if they hadn't, you wouldn't exist."

Adria's gaze hardened. "That is enough for tonight," she declared. Then she looked to the silent Prior. "Daniel, take Vala back to her quarters. Maybe there she can think things over a bit more."

The Prior nodded shortly and walked over to Vala, pulling her up and leading her, once more, away from Adria.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	3. ONE: Jack

Vala's fury simmered softly as the Prior (she refused to think of him as "Daniel") led her by the wrist to her room. Gently, he shoved her in and she wrenched away, rage getting the better of her.

"Why?" she demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

The Prior gave her a bemused smile and she scowled.

"The Origin is the one true path to salvation. One can only receive paradise by following the Ori."

Vala felt she could impale her own head on a sharp stick.

"That's not Dr. Daniel Jackson talking! Why did Daniel become a Prior?" she persisted, a screech pushing into her voice. The Prior's smirk faded and Vala found herself staring deeply into milky white eyes. He truly seemed to be considering her question. Was he going to answer it?

When suddenly the Prior stepped back and slammed the door in Vala's face. Pausing only to lock it, he turned on his heel and walked away. Vala stared at the closed door for a brief moment then leaped at it.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed, jiggling the handle furiously. "Why won't you tell me?"

XxXxX

"So you're saying Daniel and Vala are wherever Adria is?" General Landry clarified. Sam fidgeted slightly.

"Presumably, sir," she replied. Landry leaned back in his chair, a hand over his eyes.

"Why did Vala even go with him?" he asked desperately.

"Uh, sir. I don't think she really had a choice. And even if she did, Adria is her daughter," Sam pointed out.

"And her daughter is evil. The Oracle. The leader of the followers of the Ori. I don't care if Adria's her daughter, that woman's a villain!" Landry shot back, sitting up. Cameron had the strong urge to ask the general whether he meant Vala or Adria, but decided that wouldn't be the smartest move. Sam shrunk back, letting the colonel take over.

"Well, sir, I think you've made your point," Mitchell said. "What would you like us to do?"

Landry stood, passing his hands through his hair. SG-1 had never seen him this aggravated. There had to be more.

"I have no idea," Landry replied. Teal'c, Sam, and Cameron exchanged frowns when Teal'c suddenly asked,

"Have you told General O'Neill yet?"

Sam and Cameron shot Teal'c surprised looks as Landry sighed wearily.

"Yeah. In fact, he's on his way here."

"I'm already here," came a voice from the stairs. Whirling around, the remains of SG-1 stood. Jack O'Neill nodded curtly at them.

"At ease."

The three friends relaxed. A sharp look in his eyes, Jack shot Landry a glance.

"What's so important Hank?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Landry. "You didn't actually tell him?"

Landry shifted uneasily. "No. I figured it'd be better if I told him in person."

Jack scowled irritably. "Tell me what?" he pushed.

There was a tension filled pause before Landry sighed shakily and answered, "Daniel's a Prior."

Another tension filled pause passed as Jack stared at Landry for a moment, uncomprehending. He passed his stare to Cameron whose eyes darted around the room uncomfortably. Then he looked to Teal'c who met his gaze calmly, though if you looked hard enough, you could tell there was a fraction of uneasiness. Jack then stared at Sam who shifted her feet, finding a very interesting smudge on the floor to observe.

"Of the Ori?" Jack finally inquired. Landry sighed, closing his eyes.

"Yes, Jack. A Prior of the Ori."

XxXxX

How many hours had passed, Vala had no idea. After calming down ever so slightly, she had flopped down on the bed in the corner of the bare, grey room, and tried to fall asleep. It wasn't working. Not one bit. She sighed tiredly and turned onto her side. In the back of her mind, Vala was remembering.

Vala Mal Doran had no trouble making any man do her will until she had met Dr. Daniel Jackson. He had proved a challenge. That's why she had come SGC with the bracelets and all. Plus, there was the bonus he could read Ancient. She wanted to see what would make such a stubborn person break to her will but it seemed the more she pushed, the harder she fell. Not Daniel, her. Vala, the woman who had sex for fun, never with any meaning, was falling in love. What was up with that? She trusted him. She had, anyway. With her reputation, she never trusted anyone. But Daniel had changed all that.

And now? She realized another reason to put on her list of why not to trust anyone. At any given moment, they could betray you. Not to mention the entire galaxy.

Again, Vala sighed and flopped onto her other side. Would sleep ever find her?

And that's when Vala heard the knock on the door.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	4. ONE: Danielle

"You've changed all the security codes and everything that Daniel knows?" Jack made sure, still shaken by the shocking news. Landry nodded.

"We're way ahead of you Jack. We've notified Atlantis also."

Jack shook his head miserably. "Why? How? Is it possible that he was forced into this?"

"No, sir," Sam answered.

"Brainwashed! Possessed!" Jack suggested, throwing his hands in the air. Sam shrugged.

"We don't know, sir."

Jack ran a hand through his gray hair, closing his eyes.

"Unauthorized off world activation. Unauthorized off world activation," came Walter's announcement over the speakers. Sighing heavily, Jack followed SG-1 and General Landry to check it out.

XxXxX

"We're not receiving an identification, sir," Walter informed them as soon as they walked through the door. Landry frowned, coming up behind Walter. Suddenly the computer screens crackled and switched images to show a young girl, in her teens perhaps, nervously looking at them.

"Let me through, quickly. I can help" she said, her gaze darting around her. Landry frowned.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Danielle. I'm one of Adria's servants. But I can help you rescue Vala," she explained hurriedly. "Now please, let me through!"

Landry glanced at Jack, who shrugged, then turned back to Walter.

"Open the iris."

XxXxX

Frowning, Vala turned on her side to stare suspiciously at the door. Again, there was a knock. It was short and hurried, like the person on the other side of the door was nervous. Wondering who in the galaxy it could be, Vala stood up and walked to the door.

"The Prior locked the door, I can't open it," she hissed. She heard a click and stepped back as the door opened. Vala stared in shock at the person in front of her. Then she scowled.

"What do you want?" she demanded. The Prior, Daniel, glanced around him to make sure they were alone.

"Look, Vala, I can't tell you why I did this, but you've gotta trust me," he said quickly. Vala scoffed.

"And why should I?"

The Prior closed his eyes wearily in a very Daniel manner. "Because. I need you to. If you don't, I don't know what'll happen. But you need to trust me. Just, please."

Thoroughly confused, Vala stared at him. "Why can't you tell me why you need me to?"

Daniel frowned, getting enough of the questions. "Because I can't."

And then he closed the door. Vala stared at it until she heard the click of the lock, as if trying to get answers from it. It wasn't very helpful. With a tired and confused sigh, Vala turned around and walked back to the bed. She really should get some sleep.

XxXxX

"Adria plans to keep Vala there until she agrees to follow the Ori. From what I've seen of Vala, I have a feeling that's going to take a long time," Danielle was telling the two generals and SG-1. Cameron snorted softly.

"Long time? Try eternity. That woman's so stubborn, she'd put an ox to shame."

Danielle smiled at him. Jack sat up, looking her in the eyes.

"Do you know why Daniel became a Prior?" he asked. Danielle shook her head and shrugged.

"It could be that he saw the truth in the teachings of the Origin," she offered.

"Dr. Jackson is most probably the one of us who is most against the Ori," Teal'c argued. "Your suggestion is highly improbable."

"I'm against the Ori myself," Danielle informed them. "The Ori killed my village, my family. I wasn't there at the time, but when I came back and saw what had happened, I figured following the Origin would be better than dying. I hate them for killing my friends and family, though. That's why I'm helping you."

Sam looked from Danielle to Jack, waiting to see what the general would say. After a moment, Jack shook his head, as if brushing away a thought, and looked back to the young servant girl.

"You say you're here to help us. How?"

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	5. ONE: Daniel

The next morning, Vala woke to see the door to her room was wide open with Daniel standing in the doorway.

"Adria wishes to speak with you," he informed her. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Vala rolled out of bed and walked towards the Prior. He moved to one side, allowing her past, and as Vala walked by, she stared into his eyes, trying to see if what happened last night had been a dream. His milky eyes stared back, giving no hint that he remembered last night's happenings. Disappointed, Vala walked on. The Prior closed the door behind him and followed her as they walked to talk to Adria.

XxXxX

"Mother!" Adria greeted warmly, her arms stretched out. Vala stared at her coldly. The Prior, having done as ordered, took his position by the entrance to keep watch of the mother and daughter. Seeing Vala wasn't going to return her greeting, Adria turned and picked up a book that was sitting on a ledge behind her.

"Do you like to read, Mother?"

Vala shrugged and the Prior's eyebrows rose. He couldn't imagine Vala reading.

"I don't mind it. Don't get to do it much."

Adria, who had been caressing the book lovingly, held it up.

"This book's a favorite of mine. Ever read it?"

Again, Vala shrugged. "Might have. What is it?"

Adria looked up and grinned. "The Book of Origin."

Vala rolled her eyes, groaning. "Why don't you get it? I'd go to hell and beyond before I even begin to consider the Origin."

Adria's face grew hard, harder than last night at dinner, and she turned away, setting the book back down. A long moment of silence passed before she spoke again.

"There comes a time in a person's life when one has to decide between two things one loves." Adria turned to look her mother in the eyes. Daniel could feel his back tense at the fire burning in Adria's pupils.

"I'm your mother," Vala reminded her, guessing where Adria was headed.

"And I'll do anything to show you the truth," Adria countered. She looked to the Prior. "Daniel…" she started. But then she narrowed her eyes. "Never mind. Guards," she called. In came two burly guards. "Take my beloved mother to her room while I talk to Daniel here," she ordered, her eyes never leaving Daniel's face. The guards did as commanded, the doors slamming behind them. The moment they were alone, Daniel spoke.

"You know the reason I'm here," he said through gritted teeth. Adria smiled, the spark of a villainess in her eye.

"I am perfectly aware, Dr. Daniel Jackson. But do you know the wonderful thing about your deal with the Ori? I wasn't in on it."

Daniel glared at Vala's daughter, clamping his mouth shut in fear of a sharp retort. Adria smiled, as if sensing his thoughts.

"I want no more hesitations, no more flickers of doubts from you, Dr. Daniel Jackson. Understood?"

A tense few second passed before Daniel nodded curtly and replied, "Yes, Oracle."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	6. ONE: Vala

"Is it ready Daniel? Because I am," Adria said as she came into the dark room, her mother and the two guards from before behind her. Daniel, his back sore from tension, turned.

"Yes, Oracle. It is ready."

Adria smirked at him. "You will wait outside the door."

Daniel nodded. "Yes, Oracle." And he walked out the door to wait.

XxXxX

Vala's mind had been working furiously, trying to figure out what her daughter would possibly do to her and then she walked into that small, dark room and blanched. _A rack?_ she thought desperately. _You've_ got _to be kidding…_

Once the Prior was out of the room, the guards pulled her to the table and threw her on top. She struggled, of course, but they easily tied her arms and legs to the ends. Gritting her teeth, Vala hissed,

"I'm your mother, Adria!"

Adria turned away. "Believe me, mother. I do not want to be doing this to you. But even more so do I not want you to be eternally lost from true salvation."

"Great way to convince me, I'm completely understanding now!" Vala barked. Adria looked back to her sharply.

"Sarcasm is a sin," she whispered, and then turned back away. "Go ahead," she told the guards.

XxXxX

Only a few moments after Daniel took his position outside the door did the screams start. At the first one, he almost dropped his staff he winced so horribly. As they continued, it took all of his self-control to keep him from doing anything he would regret. So he stood rigidly at the door, his hand turning deathly white on his staff, waiting for it to end for the day.

XxXxX

After about five minutes of Vala pleading through screams, Adria couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop," she commanded. "That's enough for now."

The guards loosed Vala's bounds and she curled, closing her eyes and rubbing her wrists to restart the circulation. Adria watched her for a while, her heart heavy.

"I'm sorry, Mother," she whispered. Vala only grunted.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	7. ONE: Mighty

In another few hours, Vala was reintroduced to the rack. Again, the Prior waited outside, all of his instincts screaming at him to do something he would regret. It lasted about as long as the last time but you could tell Vala's defenses were weakening. It wouldn't be long before her body broke. Daniel knew that, Vala knew that, and, though she wouldn't admit it, Adria knew that.

XxXxX

"This is where Vala's room is," Danielle said, pointing at the quick map of Adria's fortress she had sketched. "The guards'll recognize my servant's clothes wherever we run into them. You all could dress up as servants. The only problem I see is the 'gate is in Adria's…well, throne room I guess you could call it. And we have no knowing of when she'll be there during the day."

"What about at night?" Sam asked. Danielle shrugged.

"I guess she'd be sleeping…here," she indicated. "But the room'll be crawling with guards."

Cameron patted his gun. "We can take care of them."

Danielle eyed the weapon but chose not to question him and nodded.

"So I'll get together your disguises. We'll leave tomorrow."

Jack clapped his hands together, satisfied. "Great. Full speed ahead then."

Danielle nodded and walked out the room. Jack stared after her and muttered,

"This had better work."

One thought was running through all the friends' heads.

What about Daniel?

XxXxX

Evening the next day, Vala was on the rack for the sixth time since she had been rudely woken up, and Daniel's self-constraint finally broke. In a sudden rage, he flung the door open. Adria whipped around and suddenly flew across the room, hit the wall and slumped over, unconscious. In the next split moment, the guards controlling the rack got the same treatment. Daniel stormed to the rack and cut the bonds. As he did, his heart dropped to his stomach when he saw Vala's closed eyes. Frantically, he checked her pulse and felt relief shoot through him when he felt the comforting heartbeat. Wasting no more time, he threw his staff down, seeing no use for it now, picked Vala up and ran out the room.

XxXxX

"I look like a complete _idiot_ in these clothes," Jack complained. Sam shot a glare at him.

"With all due respect, sir, _shut up_," she hissed. "We don't really want to find out if these disguises will actually work."

They had already left Adria's throne room with a layer of dead guards and were now headed the direction of Vala's room, Danielle in the lead. They turned the corner down a hallway and were all quite surprised to see a Prior running towards them with a dark-haired woman in his arms.

"Daniel?" Jack asked, confused. Daniel stopped in front of him.

"Jack? You…went through the 'gate?"

Jack looked down to observe himself. "Did I?" He looked back up to Daniel's unfamiliar face. "Nice look."

Daniel frowned at him. "I could say the same to you. Look, we need to get back to Earth. Now. There are guards coming."

Cameron peered behind him. "I see no guards."

"There are guards coming," Daniel repeated. "Trust me."

"We have no standing reason to do so," Teal'c argued. Daniel shut his eyes for a moment, frustrated. Shuffles of foot beats behind him made him open his eyes triumphantly.

"See? There are guards coming."

Jack swore under his breath. "Right, let's go."

The group turned heel and ran back to Adria's throne room, Daniel with Vala in the back. He had just made it through the door, Sam was already punching in the gate sequence, when Daniel felt a sudden ripping of the flesh in his right leg. His leg collapsed beneath him and he fell, dropping Vala. He could feel the muscle rubbing against his robes, blood soaking them.

"Teal'c!" he bellowed. The others, who hadn't noticed his dilemma, turned. "Take Vala! She was on a rack, she needs serious attention!"

Teal'c rushed to him, throwing Vala over a shoulder. Then he reached out his other arm for Daniel to take. Daniel batted it away, his face twisted in pain.

"Go, there's no time."

Teal'c nodded and ran through the Stargate. Daniel didn't know it, but Jack was still there, watching his old friend. His eyes darted from the Prior to the hoard of guards and after a moment's more thought, the general stepped through the 'gate and the wormhole closed behind him.

After hearing the wormhole shut, Daniel felt the guards grab his arms, dragging him to a standing position. Having to put all his weight on his left leg, Daniel stood there until he heard a bone-chilling drawl,

"How the mighty have fallen."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	8. ONE: Doci

Days went by. The moment Vala was well enough to walk and talk, she demanded they all go back for Daniel.

"We don't have any sort of plan!" Danielle argued.

"_I've_ got one," Vala shot back. "Go through the 'gate, find Daniel, bring him back."

Jack grinned. "I _like_ that plan. Nice and simple."

Everyone else, save Vala, glared at him.

XxXxX

_"How the mighty have fallen."_

Roughly, the guards holding Daniel up threw him around to face Adria. Daniel bit his tongue. _Ow…_

"Another wonderful thing about that deal you have with the Ori," Adria purred, stepping closer in an almost seductive manner. Daniel's lip curled in disgust. Vala's daughter stopped, inches away from his face and breathed,

"You can't go back on your part. They can."

Daniel's gaze darted up to meet Adria's hazel eyes, surprised. She smirked, drawing away slightly.

"They're quite upset with you, Daniel Jackson. They are forming a plan as we speak."

XxXxX

As it turned out, SG-1, Jack, Vala, and Danielle ended up doing exactly as Vala had suggested, but with the servant disguises from before. To their surprise, the throne room was completely empty.

"Something's going on," Danielle muttered, her gaze darting nervously around her.

"Any idea what it could be?" Sam asked, walking up beside her. Danielle shook her head.

"Could be any number of things. I don't think it's good though…"

"There does seem to be a foreboding feel in the air," Teal'c commented. The six friends exchanged wary glances. Jack gestured at the door.

"We should go."

Suddenly they could hear footsteps from the opposite direction coming towards them.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Cameron said, rushing out the door, the others close behind.

XxXxX

They were getting nowhere _close_ to finding Daniel and Vala knew it. And it was bugging the heck out of her. So she fell to the back of the group and soon darted down a hall, leaving the others behind. She wandered for a while and soon found herself down in the dungeons. A little ways down the hall, from inside one of the cells, she could see someone leaning against the bars. Curious as to whom it could be, Vala walked closer, seeing white robes and then…

"Daniel?"

The Prior raised his head to see Vala.

"Vala," he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We came for you," she explained, reaching out her hand to his cheek. Daniel let her fingers brush his skin before speaking again.

"Why?" he whispered. "I'm a Prior of the Ori."

Vala smiled wryly, drawing her hand back. "You told me to trust you."

Daniel smiled back. "I'm glad you listened to me for once." He gave a sudden gasp, wincing. Vala frowned and noticed his hand clutching his leg, his robes stained red.

"What happened?" she asked, genuinely concerned. Daniel smiled through the pain.

"Saved your life and got shot and thrown in a cell for it."

"And Adria didn't get anyone to dress your wound?" Vala asked, appalled. Daniel frowned.

"Your daughter hates my guts, Vala. And, to tell the truth, I hate hers."

Vala frowned disapprovingly, but then narrowed her eyes.

"So why are you working for her?"

Daniel sighed and rested his head on the bar in front of him.

"I suppose there's nothing more to lose in telling you," he muttered. Vala frowned and waited. After a few more seconds, Daniel looked up and met her eyes.

"I was at Celestis and met up with the Doci. I talked to the Ori through him…they were threatening your life if I didn't turn my services to them," he explained wearily. Vala stared at him, her mouth open a fraction.

"You did this," she said slowly, indicating his Prior robes, "for me?"

Daniel pursed his lips. "Yep." Suddenly, he looked down the hall. "Someone's coming. Go Vala."

Vala glared at him. "The whole reason I came here—"

"Vala!" Daniel hissed, interrupting her. "Don't let my sacrifice go to waste! Go!"

Vala stood there blankly for a few second, the protest dead on her lips before she glanced down the hall and sprinted the opposite direction.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	9. ONE: Servant

"Where've _you_ been?" Cameron demanded as Vala met up with him and Teal'c.

"Where're the others?" she asked instead.

"We split up," Cameron replied. "Where've you been?"

"The dungeons," she answered. "Found Daniel."

"He's in the dungeons?" Teal'c asked, frowning. Vala nodded.

"And he told me why he became a Prior."

Cameron's eye lit and he stepped closer, interested. "Why?"

Vala shifted her weight uncomfortably. "The Ori were threatening my life if he didn't."

Cameron's eyes widened and he smiled slightly. Teal'c's eyes shone with humor. Vala noticed and frowned.

"What?" she demanded. Cameron immediately adopted an innocent expression before being interrupted by Jack's voice on his radio.

"Mitchell, Teal'c, we're going home."

Cameron frowned. "Why? We've got Vala by the way."

"Good. Where's she been?"

"Dungeons," the colonel replied. "Found Daniel."

"Is he with you too?"

Cameron winced. "No."

There was a pause. "All right. Explanation later. Now we're going home."

Cameron frowned again. "Yeah, why?"

"Cuz we've got guards hot on our heels and we're not going anywhere else," Jack explained.

"Ah," the colonel said. "We'll meet you there then." He looked up to Teal'c and Vala. "Let's go."

XxXxX

_If only I had my staff…_ Daniel thought as he watched Vala's fleeing back. _Then I'd have the power of the Prior I am and could get myself out of here._

"Prior? What are you doing in there?"

Daniel turned to see who he had sensed coming…a simple male servant, baffled by the idea of a Prior being locked in the dungeons.

"Uh…none of your business," he said quickly. The man looked down.

"I'm sorry, Prior. Forgive me."

Daniel smiled secretly and nodded. "You shall be forgiven if you will do something for me."

"Anything, Prior."

"Get me my staff. It should be in the weapons room. Go quickly and don't let anyone see you," Daniel ordered. The servant nodded.

"Of course, Prior." Then the man ran off. Daniel leaned back, wincing slightly, satisfied. It was a good thing Adria didn't tell her servants anything that was going on.

XxXxX

"Ah, screw it," Jack hissed, spinning around, whipping out his gun.

"Sir!" Sam yelled. But Jack had already killed the guards following them. Sam screwed up her face.

"Sir, someone probably heard that."

"Yeah, well. I don't care," Jack snapped, turning back around to see Cameron, Teal'c, and Vala coming down a hall towards them. He jerked his head to the large double doors to Adria's throne room.

"Let's go."

"Wait," Danielle hissed, grabbing his arm. "Remember? The footsteps we heard when we left? We don't just want to barge in there."

Jack glared at her for a moment, but gave in soon enough. "Fine. Wanna do the honors?"

Danielle looked at him strangely for a moment before tiptoeing to the doors and cracking one open. She frowned.

"Adria's in there. And the 'gate's open. I think she's waiting for someone."

XxXxX

"Good man," Daniel muttered as the servant slid his staff through the bars. "Go now. And you didn't do this, remember that."

The man nodded, and walked quickly away. Daniel waited until he could no longer sense the servant's presence and then turned his attention to the bars. There was a fairly loud banging sound and Daniel opened his eyes. The bars were gone. Grinning at himself, he limped through the door. Now to find his way Adria's throne room. He needed to give her a piece of his mind.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	10. ONE: Ori

_Ow. Ow. Ow, ow, ow, ow…_ Daniel swore softly as he limped down the hallways to Adria's throne room. _I hate that woman…_

Suddenly he stopped. "Guys?"

There, at the doorway to Adria's throne room, was SG-1, Jack, Vala, and a young girl that looked somewhat familiar. Jack turned around.

"Daniel!" he hissed. "You should see this."

Daniel frowned and limped forward to peer through the doorway. He gasped. "The Doci's here."

"_That's_ the Doci?" Vala asked. Daniel nodded.

"How did he get here? The 'gate? But…"

"It's been open for a while now," Sam interrupted. "I think the Ori themselves are interfering with it."

Daniel grimaced. "But why are they keeping it open if the Doci was the only one to come through?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe there are more coming."

Daniel nodded. "But who?"

Everyone waited in silence for a while when suddenly a great burst of energy could be felt from inside themselves. Soon it vanished, leaving them feel weaker than before.

"What was that?" Cameron muttered. He got no answer. Daniel was staring intently at the Stargate and they could see his expression grow to horror as he saw millions bursts of light shoot through the wormhole. Jack grabbed the door and opened it wider so they all could see what was happening. The light forms gathered at a wall with Adria and the Doci watching. Unexpectedly, the light transformed suddenly to a wall of fire.

"The Ori," Daniel said sadly. "They're here."

The others looked at him in surprise only to have their shock heighten. Daniel wasn't white like a Prior of the Ori anymore…he had turned to black. Daniel didn't notice, as he was intently watching a sudden wave in the firewall.

"The Others. The ethereal war has begun."

_END OF PART ONE_

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	11. PART TWO: Prologue

_PART TWO_

_PRIOR OF THE OTHERS_

_Previously…_

"What makes you think I would ever _consider_ doing that?" Daniel demanded. He was on Celestis, talking to the Ori through the Doci. And they have just made the most preposterous proposal.

The Doci only flicked his eyes to something behind Daniel. Daniel frowned at him and turned his head to see what had caught the Doci's gaze.

"Impossible…" he muttered.

Vala Mal Doran was standing at the doorway, grinning at him. Suddenly her grin was wiped away and her face twisted in pain. She fell to the floor, curling and crying out. Daniel, who knew by now that it wasn't real but was shaken nonetheless, turned back to face the Ori. The man smirked at him.

"Perhaps you would rather die that become a Prior, Daniel Jackson. But will you sacrifice the lives of your friends?"

Daniel could only glare at him, his blue eyes hard as stone. There was a scream from the woman behind him and he closed his eyes, tensing.

"If you turn your services to us, Dr. Jackson, we will spare the life of Vala Mal Doran, along with your other friends," the Ori continued. Daniel back up, frowning.

"Why me? Why do you want _my_ services?"

"Because of who you are, Jackson. You've ascended twice, you have knowledge and power that makes you potentially our greatest enemy. But if you are working for us, then you could be our greatest ally," the Ori explained. "So what say you, Daniel Jackson?"

Daniel only stared.

"Oh," the Doci said, "by the way…" His fiery eyes flicked back to Vala and Daniel distantly noticed the cries of pain had stopped. Daniel turned fully this time, horrified to see Vala's unmoving body laying lifeless on the floor, battered, bloody, bruised and forever broken.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	12. TWO: Others

_"The ethereal war has begun."_

Cameron, Jack, Danielle, and Vala stared at Daniel in confusion before he turned back to look at them all, a very grim look on his face.

"We've gotta get back to Earth. And we're not going through that 'gate."

Sam nodded in agreement. "What do you suggest?"

Daniel shrugged. "Find a ship and fly to the closest planet with a Stargate. Not much else we _can_ do."

Sam nodded again and Daniel took off, letting the others choose to follow. As he walked, well, limped, briskly down the hall, he could sense Vala run up beside him.

"Daniel…"

"Find a dictionary and look it up, Vala," he said. Vala frowned as she tried hard to keep up with him.

"I'll do that. Meanwhile, you look different."

Daniel stopped abruptly and glared at her. She shivered inwardly. White eyes had been bad enough, but black?

"I've looked different for several _days_ now, Vala."

She shook her head. "No, no, different than just a moment ago."

Daniel's brow crinkled in confusion.

"Well…" Vala said. "For one, look at your staff. You know how the orb thingy was white and blue? It's now…"

"Black and blue," Daniel finished, staring at his staff.

"And your robes…" Vala continued.

"Are black, my skin has a black tint…" he looked up to Vala. "What about my hair? My face? My eyes?"

Vala nodded. "All black."

"It's kinda creepy," Cameron supplied. Daniel looked at him and the others.

"When did this happen?"

"Approximately the time there was that wave in the firewall," Teal'c replied. Daniel frowned. After a moment, he shook his head.

"No point in trying to figure it out now. We need to get home."

So with that, the seven of them went in search for a ship to take them home.

XxXxX

The next day, Daniel found himself in his room at the SGC, staring at his unfamiliar face in the mirror. He had never gotten the chance to see himself white and milky, so the black and oily was somewhat of a shock. His hair was almost jet black, his skin had a strange tint of black and his eyes looked like small pools of black oil. He shivered, feeling goose bumps crawl up his spine.

"Knock, knock," came Cameron's voice as he opened the door and walked in. Daniel turned. The colonel smiled warily at him.

"Um…hi. About what you said yesterday."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Ever heard of a dictionary?"

"Actually I did look that up," Cameron said. "Ethereal…I'm guessing your going by the definition of angelic or heavenly?"

Daniel eyes him, impressed. "Or unearthly or celestial."

Mitchell nodded. "Yeah, well. I was going to ask if you meant an actual war between the Ori and the Ancients cuz…"

Daniel nodded. "The Ori and the Others, yes. The Others are the Ancients who ascended."

Cameron nodded. "That's what I meant. So you're saying they've decided to actually _help_ us now?"

Daniel shook his head. "They're not helping us. The Ori have finally pushed them too hard. They're pissed and they're not going to stand by any longer. That's my guess anyway. I'm quite surprised, to tell the truth."

"Well, the Ori have invaded they're territory," Cameron pointed out.

"Yes, but they've made no move against them. They just stepped over the border. They didn't do anything to the Others personally…at least to our knowledge," Daniel added under his breath.

"But they could have?"

Daniel shrugged. "Who knows?"

The two friends stood in silence for a while, before Cameron coughed subtly.

"Uh…about your dramatic change of color…"

Daniel sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't know about that, either, Cam. Just because my name has a 'doctor' in front of it doesn't mean I know everything."

"I wasn't suggesting that," Cameron explained quickly. "But usually you have a good idea about at least possibilities of why things happen, so I figured I could check. Any ideas of where to start?"

Daniel shook his head, eyes still closed. "It happened when the Others attacked the Ori, correct?"

"If you mean the wave in the firewall, yeah," Cameron replied. Daniel shrugged.

"There you go. That's where we start."

"Unauthorized off world activation. Unauthorized off world activation."

The two locked eyes for a brief moment and sighed. Then they turned to leave for the control room.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	13. TWO: Oma

"Who is it?" Landry demanded. Walter shrugged.

"We've received no identification, sir."

Filing in the room were Daniel, Cameron, Jack, Sam, Danielle, Teal'c, and Vala, all curious to see who had activated the Stargate. Suddenly the iris opened. All shot a glance at Walter. He raised his hands defensively.

"I didn't do that, sir."

Everyone looked to the 'gate to see a wise looking woman step through. Daniel gaped at her for a few seconds, recognizing her instantly. Then he ran out the room to greet her, the others, confused, close behind him.

"Oma!" he cried as soon as he walked through the door. She turned and smiled gently at him.

"Daniel."

He approached her, a look of pure, pleased confusion on his face. "What are you doing here?"

Oma glanced at the people coming in behind Daniel and looked back to him before speaking. "Believe me, I do not wish to be here, especially under these circumstances."

"Nice to meet you too," Jack snapped as he came up beside Daniel. Oma only looked at him coolly. Daniel ignored the exchange and continued.

"They let you come here?"

"They are too involved to pay attention. I needed to tell you, we are now at war with the Ori," Oma explained. Daniel nodded.

"We know. The Ori have come into this galaxy. Without using a Supergate…"

"The Ori used their power to activate the Stargate," Oma explained, "and to keep it open."

"Hey," Cameron interrupted. "This is nice and all, but could you explain something else to us?"

Oma gave him a cold look but softened slightly soon enough. "Depends on what it is."

Cameron shifted. "Why's Daniel black all of a sudden?"

At this, Oma actually smiled, however Daniel didn't notice for he was glaring too hard at Cameron.

"You know how _trifle_ that is?" he hissed.

"It is all right, Daniel," Oma assured him. Daniel turned back to Oma, confused. She smiled.

"You need to know. You are no longer a Prior of the Ori."

"So why's he still all…Prior-y?" Vala asked immediately. Daniel gave her his patronizing glare.

"Because he's now a Prior of the Others," Oma replied. Daniel's head whipped around to stare at Oma. Everyone was unmoving and silent until Sam finally asked,

"Why black? Doesn't black symbolize death and evil?"

Oma shrugged. "The Ori are already using white. Any other color would look strange."

Jack grinned. "I _like_ that."

Daniel shot him a quick glare before questioning Oma.

"What kind of a reason is that?" he demanded.

"Well, think about it," Oma started. "Take green. Symbolizes nature and new life. Green eyes wouldn't be bad, same with staff and robes. But hair? Skin? It'd look like you were sick!"

Jack's grin grew. "I can imagine that."

"Grey," Daniel suggested, ignoring Jack.

"Too close to white," Oma answered promptly.

"Brown," Daniel said, growing desperate. Oma smiled almost jestingly.

"Your hair is naturally brown, Daniel. That wouldn't do!"

Jack's face was practically splitting with his grin. "I _really_ like that! No deep meaning or anything, just 'it's this way because we said so.'"

Oma smiled at him and shrugged. "We didn't have much time to put any deep thought into it. At any rate, Daniel, we must be going."

Daniel turned back from giving Jack his glare to give Oma another confused look.

"Where?"

"To the scene of the ongoing battle. The Oracle and the Doci need to be taken care of."

"And by taken care of, you mean," Daniel said slowly, "killed?"

Oma nodded. "Yes."

Daniel heard a sharp gasp behind him and turned to see Vala looking absolutely mortified. Oma noticed also and spoke gently.

"She is evil, Vala."

"She's still my daughter," Vala snapped back. Oma kept Vala's hard gaze calmly for a moment before continuing.

"You will be blessed for your sacrifice," she told Vala quietly. Vala's hard, hurt gaze switched to confused and Oma turned her attention back to Daniel.

"There is a battle waiting for us, Daniel."

Daniel nodded slowly in agreement, not quite sure he wanted to go with her, and the Stargate suddenly activated. Oma walked through and Daniel moved to follow her but Vala grabbed his arm.

"You're coming back, aren't you?" she asked quietly, almost in a begging tone. In the back of his mind, Daniel thought this was very out of character for Vala, but he could only contemplate her question. He looked at her sadly and moved his gaze to each of his friends in the room and replied quietly,

"I'll try."

Not looking comforted in the slightest, Vala let go of his arm and shot her gaze to something behind him. Daniel turned around and walked through the Stargate.

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	14. TWO: Daniel

"Wait a minute, what about us?" Jack suddenly asked once the 'gate closed. Sam gave him a sideways look. Jack gestured at the bunch of them.

"Daniel gets to go off and fight in the war and what are we supposed to do? Just sit around on our butts waiting to hear the outcome? I don't really like that plan."

"The Ori are probably still sending Priors out," Sam pointed out. "We should focus on them."

"I won't allow it," Landry said immediately.

"With all due respect, sir. We don't have any way to fight. They're ascended beings! We can't do any damage," Cameron pointed out. Landry glared at him.

"Merlin's weapon," Jack suggested.

"We have yet to find that," Teal'c argued.

"All right, I want you, SG-1," Landry started, "to focus on Merlin's weapon. I'll send other teams to work with the Priors."

"Sounds like a plan," Cameron agreed. "Now I was just about to take my shower and then get some sleep, so if you would excuse me…" he said, leaving the room.

"That's a good idea," Jack approved and followed the colonel, the rest of the company close behind.

XxXxX

Later that day Daniel found himself in the place he least wanted to be: back at Adria's fortress, now a horrid battleground. Most of the fighting was still being done in Adria's throne room and that's where Oma left Daniel to find Adria. Find her he did, in very little time. She approached him, a sneer across her face. In her eyes, Daniel saw confusion and he smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked, indicating his new look. "Prior of the Others suits me better, wouldn't you agree?"

Adria only showed mild surprise at his declaration and then smiled.

"I suppose they sent you to kill me?"

Daniel shrugged. "And the Doci."

Adria's smile grew. "I shall kill you first, you do know that, correct?"

"Are you so sure?" Daniel asked immediately. Adria's smile faded slightly as she examined Daniel.

"What did my mother have to say to this?"

Daniel didn't hesitate. "She knows it's necessary."

Adria sneered. "Then she should understand when you come back as ashes."

Daniel stared calmly into her transparent hazel eyes. Adria paced closer to him.

"You know I'll just ascend."

Daniel smiled. "And so will I."

Adria scowled darkly as she raised her hands offensively. "Do you really wish to put that to the test?"

Daniel's smile grew. "Shall we?"

And their battle began.

XxXxX

Late that night, Vala found she couldn't sleep. Adria could be dead at this point! Same with Daniel… Frustrated, she turned over onto her other side. She heard a knock at the door and sighed.

"Come in," she called. In came Danielle. Surprised, Vala stared at her.

"Hi," Danielle said in an almost shy manner.

"How old are you?" Vala asked suddenly. Danielle stared at Vala for a moment, taken off guard, before answering.

"Fifteen," she said, pushing her brown hair out of her equally brown eyes. Vala smiled.

"Fifteen," she repeated. "I remember being fifteen. Ah, puberty."

Danielle smiled, relaxing. "It's horrible, isn't it?"

Vala only smiled. "So I take it you couldn't sleep, either?"

Danielle shrugged. "It's just I remember how it is to lose family. I'm sorry about Adria."

Vala tensed and patted the spot on the bed besides her. "Sit down."

Danielle sat.

"How old were you when the Ori killed your village?" Vala asked, curious.

"I'm from this galaxy," Danielle said. "It wasn't too long ago. Maybe a month or two ago?"

Vala sat back, surprised. "Wow. So the wound's still fresh."

Danielle shrugged. "Kinda. But I'm getting used to it. I don't like to think about it all that much."

Vala nodded. "I can see that."

"But it's not just Adria you're worried about, is it?" Danielle asked suddenly. Vala looked at her, surprised and confused.

"You're worried about Daniel too, aren't you?"

Vala stared at Danielle for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer the servant girl. Danielle smiled.

"It's all right. You don't have to answer. You like him don't you? And I don't mean like as in a friend, I mean more."

Vala continued staring, the words unable to form in her throat. Danielle smiled again.

"That's a good enough answer," she said. Vala blinked blankly. Danielle's smile grew ever so slightly. "You know. To tell the truth, I wouldn't be surprised…well. Never mind."

"What?" Vala demanded immediately. Danielle grinned jestingly before adopting an innocent expression.

"Nothing."

Vala glared at her. "It was not nothing, now tell me!"

Danielle smiled at her. "I wouldn't want to get your hopes up."

Vala narrowed one eye and cocked her head, her mouth open in a question. Danielle stood up, still smiling.

"I should get some sleep."

Vala glared at her. Danielle grinned. "Good night."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	15. TWO: Vala

The next morning, Danielle woke up and found herself feeling slightly guilty about last night. She threw on some clothes and walked to Vala's room to apologize. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she knocked on the door and waited. After a moment, she knocked again. Another moment passed and she frowned. Was Vala still sleeping? And Danielle thought _she_ was a late-sleeper!

"Vala?" she called, knocking again. There still was no answer. So she turned the knob and opened the door. Looking in, she saw a bundle of messy sheets on Vala's bed and no Vala. So Danielle walked in and looked around. Could she be in the bathroom?

"Vala?" she called again. But there was no one in the bathroom. Frowning, Danielle walked out. Maybe Vala was eating breakfast already…

XxXxX

"You've taught him good, Mitchell," Jack complimented as he watched Teal'c score yet another basket. Mitchell huffed.

"Perhaps too good," he grumbled.

"You can sit out and _I_ can play if you're gonna whine," Jack offered. Mitchell only glared at him.

"Hi," a young voice said from the door. The three of them stopped and whipped around to face the voice only to see it was just Danielle.

"Hey, kid," Jack greeted. Danielle shuffled her feet slightly.

"Hi," she repeated. "Do you know where Vala is?"

"She's probably either asleep still, eating breakfast, possibly lunch, or making trouble somewhere else," Cameron answered. Danielle looked at him oddly for a moment before speaking.

"She's not in her room and I already checked the cafeteria also."

Cameron shrugged. "Then she's making trouble somewhere else."

"But where?" Danielle persisted.

Jack frowned. "Why does it matter so much?"

Danielle shrugged. "I dunno…gut feeling."

Cameron frowned also. "So that trouble's not innocent trouble? It's something we should worry about?"

"I dunno! It's just a feeling," Danielle said, starting to feel slightly claustrophobic.

"From my own personal experience, kid," Jack told her, "gut feelings are more accurate than most things."

Danielle could only shuffle her feet uncomfortably.

"Would General O'Neill, Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, and Danielle please report to the control room," came Landry's voice over the speakers. "General O'Neill, Colonel Mitchell, Teal'c, and Danielle to the control room."

The four companions looked at each other.

"Hopefully we won't solve this Vala mystery there," Cameron mumbled and they rushed to the control room.

XxXxX

"Is there _any_ way you could find out who it was?" Landry was asking Sam frantically.

"Any _easy_ way?" Sam confirmed. "No."

"So we have no knowing which side they were on," Landry said.

"Who?" Cameron asked as he, Jack, Teal'c, and Danielle walked into the room.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Sam replied.

"Someone knocked out the night post last night. And then someone went through the 'gate," Landry explained.

"Where to?" Jack asked.

"The planet Oma and Daniel left to," Sam replied.

"Vala's missing," Danielle said quietly. Landry shot her a glance.

"What?" he asked.

"She can't find Vala," Cameron said quickly. "It's nothing to worry about."

Jack shot the colonel a confused look and Landry stared at him, unconvinced. He grabbed the mike for the speakers and spoke tersely.

"Vala Mal Doran, report to the control room immediately. Vala Mal Doran, to the control room _now_."

"Sir, if it was her," Sam started, "then it's not much to worry about, is it? I mean, she wouldn't go to help the Ori!"

"Yes, but she'll still need rescuing, won't she?" Landry shot back through gritted teeth.

"Actually," Danielle interrupted, "you don't actually know that."

All in the room stared at her. She shrugged, ignoring their penetrating gazes.

"Think about it. Yes, she's friends with all of you and there's Daniel to consider, but he _was_ sent there to kill her daughter. And you all saw her reaction to _that_ announcement. Who does she care for more? Daniel? Or Adria?"

"She's never shown that much affection for her daughter," Teal'c argued.

"Has her daughter's life ever been that far in danger?" Danielle shot back.

There was no argument to that. Landry sighed wearily.

"Danielle, you know Adria's fortress. I want you, Mitchell, and Teal'c to go on what I _hope_ is a rescue mission. Sam, you're staying here. Jack, I can't order you around," Landry said.

"You've got that right. As Daniel's friend, I'm going too," Jack declared. "Suit up, kids. And be quick about it."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	16. TWO: Adria

She could see the fighting… but she couldn't. Maybe it was a mental image…

She could feel the horror, the pain… but it wasn't her own. Maybe it was so strong…

The firewall had vanished and she didn't even _try_ to figure what had happened to it.

And in the midst of it all, she could see two people, locked in a furious battle of their own. Two people she loved, but couldn't love both. She had to chose eventually. And it seemed that decision had to come sooner than she wanted. Vala's time was running out.

XxXxX

It seemed to Daniel that he and Adria were equals in power. The strain on both of them was clearly visible. But who would fall first?

Suddenly Daniel felt Adria's presence in him draw back and he opened his eyes to find her new tactic. But it seemed she didn't have one.

Adria was staring behind him in shock. Daniel saw she truly wasn't paying attention to him and took the opportunity. So down Adria fell, one last word on her dying lips:

"Mother…"

"Oh my—" Daniel hissed, turning around. Vala _was_ there, looking horrified. And Daniel knew why.

When unexpectedly, Daniel Jackson experienced déjà vu. The expression on Vala's face was wiped away and twisted into pain. She cried out and curled, not quite falling to the ground.

Immediately, Daniel knew what was happening. The Ori had managed to spare a few of their numbers and were now attacking Vala. In the back of his mind, Daniel knew he still had to kill the Doci, but he didn't really care at the moment.

"Oma!" he bellowed. "Oma, I know you can hear me!"

With an extremely irritated expression, Oma appeared before him.

"What?" she spat. "We're in the middle of a war, Daniel—"

"I know, I know," Daniel cut her off. "You said Vala would receive blessings. The Ori killing her can't be what you meant."

Oma frowned. "The Ori are interfering."

"Then why don't you interfere back?" Daniel yelled, his eyes darting back and forth between Oma and Vala. Oma pursed her lips slightly before joining the mass of energy and zooming towards Vala. Daniel, a rock in his throat, ran to Vala as she fell, the power of the Ori gone and caught her gently.

"Vala," he whispered. Her eyes darting around, unseeing and her breath was coming in short, horrified spurts.

"Vala," he repeated. "I'm here. It's over now. We're going home, Vala. You and I. We're going back to Earth."

"The Doci is still alive and fighting," Oma's voice said unapprovingly from behind Daniel. Daniel set Vala on the floor gently and stood.

"I don't give a damn, Oma."

XxXxX

_"Vala…Vala, I'm here. It's over now. We're going home, Vala. You and I. We're going back to Earth."_

She could hear his voice, but she couldn't see him. She could feel his arms around her, but then they were gone, replaced by a cold, hard floor. Where was he?

"Daniel?" she called hoarsely. Tears started to form unwillingly in her eyes. "Daniel…"

_Don't leave me…_

XxXxX

"Hey, Jackson!" Cameron called as he and his team fought their way through the strange mass of battle. Daniel turned his head to see his friends and sighed.

"Cam, take Vala back to Earth, I've still got the Doci to take care of." He turned to look at Oma, who was standing in front of him. "You happy?"

Oma nodded and morphed back to her energy state. The colonel watched, then turned to Teal'c.

"Get her up."

Teal'c obeyed and Vala whimpered slightly.

"Teal'c? Cam? Where's Daniel?" she whispered.

"He's only halfway finished, Vala," Cameron replied. "He's staying here. Meanwhile, we're getting you home."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	17. EPILOGUE

_Two weeks later…_

"I'm being beat badly by a bunch of aliens," Cameron mumbled to himself as Danielle shot another hoop. "This is shameful."

Danielle grinned at him. "You want us to go easy on you?"

Teal'c and Vala smiled at him also. Cameron only scowled.

"No."

"Unauthorized off world activation. Unauthorized off world activation," came Walter's voice over the speakers. Cameron rolled his eyes at the expression on Vala's face. Suddenly she sprinted away, leaving the others to follow in their own pace.

XxXxX

"Who is it?" Vala demanded as soon as she arrived in the control room. Walter smiled slightly at her and turned to Landry.

"Receiving SG-1's identification, sir."

Landry smiled, but then frowned in mock confusion.

"But all of SG-1 is here, Walter."

Vala scowled at him. Landry smiled at her and nodded at Walter.

"Let him in."

With a grin, Vala ran to the 'gate room, Landry, Danielle, and SG-1 following her.

"What took you so long?" she demanded as soon as Daniel stepped through the 'gate.

"Yeah," Cameron agreed. "Adria didn't even take you a full twenty-four hours."

Daniel smiled at him. "Adria got distracted. The Doci wouldn't be distracted by anything. I just finished him off a few hours ago."

"How goes the war?" Landry asked. Daniel shrugged and shook his head.

"The Others and the Ori aren't equal in the slightest. The Ori are greater in numbers and, though I hate to admit it, power. The Others have only been able to hold them out this long because of their fury. I don't know how long that will last them, though," Daniel said grimly. "And I think they have added another to their number."

"Who?" Sam asked, frowning. Daniel sighed, looking Vala straight in the eyes.

"Adria," he replied quietly. Vala's mouth opened slightly in an "o" as she drew her head back.

"That'd make sense," she whispered.

"Why would that make sense, Vala?" Daniel asked. Vala wriggled her shoulders uncomfortably.

"When the Ori…attacked me, I could hear voices. Whispered voices. And I recognized one of them…it was Adria. And it was like she was…calling me, or beckoning me, or something like that. But it would make sense that I heard her if she ascended, right?" Vala asked. Daniel sighed, looking pissed.

"Or it could be some other reason," Vala said quickly. Daniel shook his head.

"I was pretty sure before, Vala, that she had ascended. This only confirms it."

"Why would Oma have told you to kill her if she was only going to ascend?" Danielle asked. Daniel shrugged.

"She would've known. She must've had a plan."

"All right, we need a happier topic," Cameron said, clapping his hands and looking around expectantly.

"You look different," Vala told Daniel. Daniel looked at her, amused.

"You have a knack for picking that fact out, don't you?"

Vala grinned triumphantly. Daniel smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not a Prior anymore."

"You've still got the robes, though," Cameron pointed out.

"Didn't have time to change," Daniel explained. "Besides, there wasn't anything to change in to."

"I wouldn't have minded that," Vala chirped. Daniel ignored her.

"I seem to recall Oma saying Vala would receive blessings for her sacrifice with Adria," Teal'c commented. Vala brightened.

"Yeah! Any idea what that would mean, Daniel?" Vala asked. Daniel shook his head.

"You know what I think would be nice?" Vala asked. "A child that wasn't some evil miracle kid."

Daniel rolled his eyes. Vala frowned.

"Do you at least know _when_ I'll be getting it?"

Daniel shook his head. "You need to learn the concept of patience, Vala."

Suddenly the 'gate room vanished in Vala's vision. Everything was black except for one lone figure standing in front of her…Oma. The ascended being smiled at her.

"Your blessing is waiting for you, Vala Mal Doran," she said. "All you have to do is take it."

The wise woman vanished and her place was taken by the Daniel Vala had first met way back on Prometheus, the Daniel Vala always envisioned in her mind. Then she was back in the 'gate room, Daniel still in his Prior robes standing in front of her, a worried expression on his face.

"You okay?" he asked, seeing she was awake. Vala nodded shakily and stood, brushing herself off.

"I…just need some rest."

XxXxX

Fifteen minutes later Vala was lying in her bed, trying to shake the memory of the vision away. It had just been her hopeful imagination, she kept telling herself. That's all it was. Then she heard a knock on her door and Daniel came in, back in his usual clothes. He smiled at her.

"Oma just talked to me," he said. Vala frowned, not seeing what he was saying at first. Suddenly it dawned.

And she grinned.

_A/N: Thank you to my sister, who let me read to her as I wrote._

_Thank you to my mother for letting me use the computer so much._

_Thank you to all reviewers and readers, past, present and future. I love you all._

_I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


End file.
